


Ikioi: Clan Sheets

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animals, Author is still a Derp, Civilians, Clan Oaths, Clan Origins, Fan Clans, In Depth Kekkei Genkai Explanations, Knights - Freeform, Ninja, Open Families, Other, Pirates, Romani, Samurai, Still Overthinking Things, Symbolism, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Vikings, culture stuff, merchants, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Clan generator. This is my world-building notes on all of my made up clans. Also this will include various types of Clans, from regular old shinobi clans to made up civilian and merchant clans. Along with some from the more Western Countries and culture of Ikioi that might be made up of Knights and Pirates and Vikings. You’ll just have to peak in and see won’t you.</p><p>Also for the last time, I don’t have a blog, so yeah that’s why this is here. Also, if anyone wants to create a character for any of these clans, I wouldn’t be opposed to that. I would just like you to let me know that you’re doing so.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>And also I would appreciate it if you referenced that I was the one to make that Clan...</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Uchiha Clan

Okay, so after reading up on some stuff around the Internet, I'm back... With some revisions to my information and everything. Mostly this means that what I've done is being changed again... Mainly in regards to the Uchiha Clan.

First Off, the _Bastard Six_. They still exist. Yes, they still exist, but the deal with them has changed. Mainly with the why and how. Also, Madara is an awkward dork as I kind of maybe semi-highlighted in my latest update of  Roll the Dice with Fukiko.

**On Arranged Marriage**

Okay, the thing is... I'm pretty sure that in Ikioi Arranged Marriage is still a thing that happens more often than it doesn't. Especially when it comes to the clans. Notably it has diminished a bit since the Warring Clans Era. Except it is a thing that still happens, notably in the Hyuga, Uchiha and other Kekkei Genkai clans.

Also, can I just say, I'm not as against the idea of Arranged Marriage in fiction and story building as some people would be. As with anything else it's a tool that you can use to make your world that much more developed. Anyway, Madara's first child, Hana was the result of such an arrangement.

His later children Zuko and Shiroishi however were less so... In fact that were barely planned really. He did raise them as best that he could though... Considering I see Madara as someone who would be a good father if given the chance. That and canonically he more or less raised Izuna while their father was busy with the war.

**The Bastard Six**

Now, I will explain these guys. Despite his efforts with both of his sons. Madara was and still is incredibly bitter and betrayed, and he has issues. So many of these issues are kind of passed onto the twins. Who want to help. And despite it all, out of the two of them Shiroishi is loyal to the woman who he "marries" which was also an arranged marriage but on that clan's side since he was passing himself off as a civilian/commoner.

Also Shiroishi was the kind of doting goofy father that both of his children would have been embarrassed by had he lived long enough to raise them all into adulthood. Unfortunately though, he got ill and died in January 0025 a single year after Hebidoku was born. A few months later Hiro followed their father to the grave, and then barely a month after that their Uncle Zuko showed up and kidnapped them to raise them.

Speaking of which, Zuko was not someone who should have ever really been trusted with children. He just was not a responsible person by nature, inheriting the ditzy nature of their mother. With four children to various different woman Zuko also comes across as something of a player and he doesn't care at all. That's not to say that he doesn't try though, he does and all in all he did raise the children fairly well before his untimely death.

Also, while the six still have their sharingan, I've altered it... Now. None of them have the Mangekyo. That, was a bit overpowered if I'm being honest. Also, for the most part they're not constantly in any of Madara's plans. Mostly because they're not really trustworthy at all aside from Kengeki, who also comes with the issue of Honor before Reason. They do have their jobs, and they do them, but Madara isn't able to trust them to actually carry out his plan.

Again, by the time of canon they're all pretty much dead, or otherwise indisposed. Arashi and Anzen, both die before the Uchiha Massacre. In the T&I Department within Konohagakure after being caught sneaking around and generally acting suspicious. Ogyaa died in an accident somewhere in the elemental nations. Hebidoku was killed by Tobito after she tried to poison him curious to see whether it would still effect him. Soumen typically ends up also getting killed by Tobito attacking him in fury because how dare that brat kill his sister. Kengaki is the only one still alive in the canon timeline and that's because he asked for permission to leave and move to the Western Countries.

**Modern Relationships**

Now, for the current canon timeline relationships between the characters. First of all Obito. Within the plot Obito is obviously a big influence. In the clan though he's the black sheep and the outcast, an Orphan. In my personal canon he's related to Itachi and Sasuke as their cousin, not that all the Uchiha aren't related anyway but I'm going to explain.

In my version of Ikioi, Mikoto is Obito's father's sister. Netsu's sister. It's a fairly reasonable connection in my mind. Other than that, thanks to observation, and contemplation I'm pretty sure that Obito is only half Uchiha. Thanks to Blackkat I'm on the wagon that claims him as half-Senju but eh... Also, I'm sure that he's directly related to Madara.

I mean it's not like there's actually that many relations that you can figure out really. But So there's that connection. Obito is a direct descendant of Madara, Mikoto's nephew and half-Senju... Though that last one is pure headcanon.

Shisui is canonically related to Kagami, in my tree he's also incredibly distantly to Fugaku. In the sense that looking at it, he's Fugaku's Uncle once removed. Which is a bit weird to look at on the tree. Because Kagami's wife is the mother of Fugaku's father's father... There a whole lot of weird politics there.

It's a bit weird and twisted to think about really. Also yeah, this means that Obito is also the second cousin/nephew(I don't know terminology) of the entire Bastard Six. Yay for twisted family trees.

**Other Fan Characters...**

Notably, I actually do have a series of fan characters in the Uchiha Clan. Are they all within the same generation, or "canon" no. Just, no. I've got Fukiko as one of my more notable ones right off the bat, with green hair and brown eyes this little boy is Madara's first son.

He's also a self-insert character who I wrote a one-shot about and then simply left to the side since he's firmly non-canon to any of my other stories. Never having even been born or conceived.

Tomoko and Masayoshi are my other notable Uchiha fan-characters. And both of them are from Art of the Insert. Both of them also have counterparts in the canons of my other stories, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're alive. For example Tomoko in almost every other timeline was a still born child. No soul no life you see. Masayoshi met his end during the Second Shinobi War.

I have a few other Uchiha Clan fan characters for both Obito's generation and Sasuke's generation as well. None of them are really that notable off the top of my head though. Of course I also have characters from the Warring Clans Era although considering that I have maybe a handful of oneshots set around that time they're not really relevant.

A few of my favourite Uchiha fan characters though are Uchiha Toshi, and Uchiha Haru. Both are from Obito's generation and both are brats. But they're fun to play around with. In Sasuke's generation I have Uchiha Takeo, Uchiha Mearii and Uchiha Sairou. All end up dead by the massacre, but they exist.

Typically, I don't really think that much of having any Uchiha fan character's who survive past the massacre because it seems weird. I maybe have a handful of characters related to the Uchiha, but distantly enough that the sharingan wouldn't actually be something that they would have to worry about activating. And there are maybe one or two Uchiha descended civilians that I have around Konoha...

Again though, they don't really blip on the radar though.

So that's my Uchiha Clan Yay :)

Other details or character spotlights will be coming later on, possibly. I don't even know.


	2. Uchiha Clan: Sharingan Bullshit

" _This is that one thing that everyone has their own personal ways of dealing with. So I'm just not even going to really try"_

So yeah, the Sharingan. This is just one of those few things from canon that kind of drives me up the wall simply because of how inconsistently it seems to have been designed. It kind of seemed to be one of those "I'm totally making this shit up as I go..." kind of things... Even though in the end it kind of balanced itself out. Kind of. Honestly though I just kind of go "I don't even care anymore." about anything and everything to do with the Uchiha clan though so what I'm doing here is just a rant/essay thing just based around my personal headcanon on the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and possibly the Rinnegan as well. There will also be general Uchiha Clan Bullshit speckled throughout because to understand their Dojutsu, well you're going to need to understand them.

 **Warnings:** Mentioned Character Headcanons, Fan Characters Mentioned, Bullshitting, Psychology, Ranting

First things first, as far as I can understand the Sharingan is generally triggered by strong emotions. Especially fear, anger and sadness, which are right off the bat not exactly the healthiest emotions to associate with power really. Although it is interesting to note that willpower and the intent to protect also seem to be triggers for the Sharingan. I mean both Sasuke and Obito initially activate their's in the act of protecting a comrade. But really, it's clearly stressful to activate for the first time. Probably a bit traumatizing as well if you consider exactly what context we've been given for situations where it's activated for the first time and how it evolves. I mean seriously, Itachi is said to have mastered the Sharingan by the time he was eight, and my personal headcanon is that his Sharingan initially activated during or just after the Kyubi attack.

Overall though, the Sharingan does not seem very healthy. It evolves and becomes more powerful the more trauma that it's wielder goes through. Is it any wonder that the Uchiha Clan tends towards madness. Add in the fact that it's been canonically stated that the Uchiha feel emotions that much more strongly when compared to others, Which BTW isn't as much of a bullshit explanation as some people may complain.

No wait, I'll explain. People can actually have stronger or weaker emotions when compared to others, they can feel emotions at about an average level(aka most of the population) a shallow level(pre-psychopaths, what I think of as sociopaths), not at all(actual psychopaths), and then a deeper level(empaths, or those who're much more empathetic towards others emotions and their own.). It's kind of complicated, but it's the truth. People feel things just slightly differently from one another, like some people can feel pain over the death of anyone or anything close to them and that pain will linger and linger and linger, eating away for ages while other people will feel that pain maybe for a matter of months(a year tops) before it fades and then there are those who just don't feel anything at the thought of death except maybe a bit of fear towards their own possible death. On average what I'm saying is the Uchiha clan would fall into the first category(and technically so would Hatake Kakashi, sheesh can he cling to his guilt...). I'm not sure if that made any sense, but oh well.

" _I'm still hurting over my fathers death(back in 2011) and mourning the loss of friends. Because apparently my emotions run on the same level as those of an Uchiha."_

Also the Uchiha Clan tend to see to fixate and obsess over things. I mean we've seen this from several of the canon Uchiha. Itachi wants to protect his younger brother to the best of his ability(Yeah you failed there buddy). Do I need to explain Sasuke's obsession? No, good. Obito, well Rin's death was more the trigger than the whole problem, because he still wants to protect his precious people and not lose any more of them(How many chances did he have to simply kill Kakashi again? Also didn't he actually save Kakashi a couple of times... No I'm serious about that, and not just with the whole boulders, eye gifting and taking the bullet[again] at the end.). Madara and Hashirama, along with Izuna's death. I mean seriously they just fixate on things, and of course none of the clan are good at coping with things in any sense of the word really. I mean sheesh, they all seem to flip out big time when things go wrong don't they. Also, as one of my personal favourite fanfictions stated:

" _it's the Uchiha-inherent way of handling things as dramatically as possible."_

So fun that. Also seriously, I just freaking realized a psychologist would absolutely have a field day trying to categorize the Uchiha Clan as a whole. I could probably write up a whole detailed and in-depth study on their mentality if I ever wanted to. Just saying.

Anyway, getting away from the whole emotional side of things... And back to the problem at hand, the Sharingan itself. It's inconsistencies and kind of generally unhealthy effect on the life of those who wield it. So yeah, I'm not going to re-tread my previous rant, nope. So then, how exactly is it supposed to work physically, I mean seriously it's like a constant stream of information straight to the brain when active. It also makes you remember everything, so automatic eidetic memory(which seems like it would be awesome and then you have to consider the trauma that would come with that.) so yeah.

Really though, from what I can understand the clan as a whole boasts enhanced sight(obviously), enhanced hearing, enhanced reflexes and quite likely a rather keen chakra sense, as in most of the clan would probably be sensors to some degree. Thus why there are so few Uchiha children running around post-Kyubi, I mean aside from the whole massacre thing, but that didn't happen until Sasuke was eight... Really, let me explain this, basically it's that they got themselves caught in a feedback loop of information when the Kyubi attacked and their Sharingan activated automatically due to the instinctive fear over such an event. Itachi was lucky because his mind was able to handle the strain, Sasuke I don't have an explanation for really.

Okay, I'm going to have to really explain this a lot more. To be completely honest a lot of this headcanon I'm about to spout was inspired by another person's OC-Insert fanfiction(For reference: [It's a Mad Mad World](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9771597/1/It-s-a-Mad-Mad-World) Chapter 6...) so you might recognize some of it, even if I explain it a bit differently.

As known there are two sort of parts to the Sharingan(especially once it's fully developed) "The Eye of Insight" and "The Eye of Hypnotism". The first part allows the user to see the chakra flow of others, understand and pick up the small intricacies of body language and basically read the actions of those around them, gaining a small sense of foresight and ability to predict the future. The second part allows them to implant subtle suggestions in their opponents, like on what jutsu to use or how to attack. Of course, control over said parts takes time and the Sharingan sort of builds up to full use. One tomoe means the ability to read body language and everything becomes sharper, easier to see, along with a subtle boost to genjutsu. The ability to copy actual jutsu comes along with the second tomoe and by the third everything sort of just clicks together.

To actually be able to use it to it's full ability though, the mind needs to be able to withstand the constantly streaming information that they're receiving. Most children really wouldn't be able to understand it, and they'd get trapped within that feedback loop, their chakra being drained by their active Sharingan, and their mind would effectively fry itself from information overload. That and the stress it would place on their systems. So yeah, also this kind of points out that obviously it's not really a hit-or-miss kind of gene unlike what most people seem to use. Personally, I kind of think that Kekkei Genkai are by default dominant in genetics except where it comes to other Kekkei Genkai or specific clans.

" _Okay I give up, why is it that Boruto and Himawari don't have the Byakugan? Does that mean that the combined Uzumaki-Namikaze genes are more dominant compared to the Hyuga. Okay then... Uzumaki genes apparently dominate all."_

Anyway, that's just the basic Sharingan taken care of really. I mean really, physically, mentally, emotionally, kind of unhealthy all around isn't it. Just I need to stop trying too hard to even understand the Naruto canon really. Because does it really matter all that much? Anyway, the next thing on this list is the Mangekyo and it's kind of overload of abilities. Yeah, there's not going to be any easy way to discuss the Mangekyo, at all.

I can understand the whole evolve in the face of losing someone close to the heart, because really that is actually a rather traumatizing event. Even if they're not dead, but simply believed to be dead, that trauma would be more than enough to trigger this, because hell seeing someone die(or almost die) right in front of you would not be fun, even less so if they're someone who you care for deeply. So really, I'm not that fazed by the way that it's activated, nor am I in that much of a mind to complain over the fact that it degenerates the users eyesight over time(which makes me wonder why the default Sharingan doesn't but whatever). What I can't understand though is why this is the only way of achieving the Mangekyo stage, because that's just ugh. It's basically saying hit the despair event horizon to achieve the almost full evolution of your abilities. I mean at least the basic Sharingan can be activated in the protection of a comrade, or by sheer willpower.

Anyway, that's not exactly the most important thing here, what I have to complain about is the kind of overload of abilities that come with the activation of the Mangekyo. I mean seriously, there are the ones that I personally call the default abilities(Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi) the personal abilities(Obito's Kamui, Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, Masayoshi's Ekibiogami) and yeah. And of course there's Susanoo, which requires the use of both eyes and a whole heap of chakra. That and it draws on the life-force of the user, which is definitely something that should be considered. Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone even understands what I mean there...

Basically in my version of the Naruto universe every Mangekyo comes with three default abilities; Amaterasu(in the left eye) Tsukuyomi(in the right eye), Susanoo(both eyes and huge chakra cost)

And a personality specified ability; Kamui(Obito), Kotoamatuskami(Shisui), Ekibogami(Masayoshi)

And yeah. The EMS combines abilities really, and probably unlocks more but we've not seen that much of it. Also trading eyes just makes me feel weird. Also their's that weird Sharingan connection thing that Kakashi and Obito shared that I have to talk about, along with whatever Izanagi and Izanami is/are.

In Short: Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are each powered by separate eyes, while Susanoo requires both. Then every Uchiha also has their own sort of personal one, which is only my kind of personal headcanon. Because otherwise it's just a headache to deal with. I mean Sasuke and Itachi both shared their Mangekyo abilities to my understanding so it's just one of those things I kind of give up on trying to figure out any further. Examples of personal abilities; Shisui has Kotoamatsukami and Obito has Kamui, then Masayoshi has Ekibogami.

" _The Mangekyo? I just kind of default it's abilities really, I mean it's easier than trying to puzzle through it and giving myself a headache. I mean Itachi and Sasuke kind of shared abilities while Shisui and Obito had more personalized ones..."_

Okay then, I think that's almost everything... I say almost because obviously I've got to deal with the loose ends of this situation... Izanagi and Izanami. Genjutsu that become reality, I've actually got to hand it to Kishimoto, he made the entire Uchiha Clan into overpowered Canon-Sues/Stus with this. I mean sheesh, they can rewrite reality on a whim with Izanagi, and trap someone in an eternal time-loop with Izanami. It's just, I don't know how to deal with these at all. Although, since apparently these two 'sibling' techniques can only be used by those descended from the Sage of Six Paths... So I guess then that the Senju and Uzumaki could probably use them as well.

Personally though, I just do not like either technique at all, so they're pretty much impossible to use without pretty much forfeiting the previous version of reality, so really they're creating a completely alternate timeline via using Izanagi and as for Izanami, well time-loops. Which is still ridiculously overpowered and it's just argh "I DO NOT LIKE!". Although going permanently blind seems like a fair punishment for over-extending this(like reversing death, or changing something huge like an invasion, or attack on a village) but still it's just one of those things that makes me want to tear my hair out and scream in frustration.

Yeah, I'm just going to give up on explaining those two kinjutsu because otherwise I'm going to want to go off on an unintelligible rant here and now. Really though it's just ridiculous.

" _Wait, if Izanagi can rewrite reality at a whim... Why didn't Obito just use that to bring Rin back to life or whatever? Because really, I can't see why he wouldn't."_

Now then, just the last thing to talk about, what's the connection between Kakashi and Obito, oh and also of course the fact that Obito's not blind from spamming his Mangekyo all the time. This, this is rather difficult to talk about, to write about simply because it seems the most bullshitty thing in the whole manga, the whole franchise... Except that it doesn't. Now I'm sure that if I were talking with people face-to-face that single statement would get me some rather weird looks or disbelieving ones, but I actually think that this connection between the two is the least bullshit thing about the Uchiha Clan's dojutsu. No I'm serious about this, I deal better with Kakashi and Obito been linked together via an eye-trade than all the rest of the shit that comes with the Sharingan and the name Uchiha. Yeah, this may take some explaining, or a lot of explaining really.

Personally, I have found that a lot of the Naruto franchise, a lot of the things in the series is pretty supernatural, I mean sheesh there was that one episode/movie(?)/whatever where they went off to investigate this haunted castle. They ran into a ghost there, along with the discovery that the castle itself was a giant chameleon summon. But I'm just saying that ghosts exist in the Naruto universe(or at least the anime), which means that it's not that far-fetched to assume that something supernatural happened to cause this connection. Also seriously, Obito warped himself back out of the freaking afterlife to hand both his Sharingan over to Kakashi near the end of the manga, so the supernatural hanging around is canon.

So this connection is something that I'm quite at ease with, it's more believable to me compared to some of the other bullshit that the series pulls. Basically because Obito thought that he was dying, his words kind of had a literal meaning "I will become your eye, and see the future with you." it tied them together and had he actually died he would have been watching over Kakashi in a more literal follow the silver-haired nin around as a ghost. Not that he isn't because in my personal canon part of him in the form of an Ikiryō follows Kakashi around all the time anyway, because yay Yokai.

So there's the transference of what they can see, the bleed-through of their vision. Which is definitely something that we've seen in canon, when Obito's rushing to help Kakashi and Rin for example. But I also personally believe that there's something of an emotional link as well, they can feel one another's emotions to some degree. Which would really be rather confusing because they're subconsciously influencing the other without really meaning to, even if it's only in a tiny way. Also, they would be able to share dreams in a loose sense, hear each other's thoughts and talk in dreams, interact with one another there. Neither of them would really be fully aware of the latter things though, the mixed and bleeding through emotions and the dreams, because both can easily be dismissed as tricks of them mind or wistful thinking.

But yeah I love this connection because it's got the potential for a lot of fun, but not much more of an explanation beyond, supernatural final wish shit went down. Which is still more than some things in the Naruto series get an explanation or justification for and it's something that I freaking adore because I just do.

As for Obito not going blind, we could chalk that one up to having most of his upper right torso replaced with whatever that is. Senju Hashirama's genes or whatever, which really boosted his healing rate and of course gave him Mokuton, which he hardly really showcases but whatever. Of course there are a few theories of accidental EMS or whatever by gifting his other eye to Kakashi, but Kakashi did mention sight deterioration so that's a non-problem really. Obito's just got a get out of blindness free card and let's leave it at that. Personally I blame plot-armor though.

" _Obito's not blind because he wasn't allowed to be due to the plot, that's enough said"_

Should I talk about the Rinnegan? I mean technically speaking it's an evolution of the Sharingan, but at the same time it's not really... Yeah I'm not even going to bother really. All that needs to be said about the Rinnegan is that it's somehow even more overpowered in comparison to the Mangekyo and there was something about Indra and Asura that made zero sense, so whatever.

I'm done with this ranty headcanon dump on the Sharingan. Also for anyone wondering, Masayoshi is one of my fan characters, who they are and what their purpose is shall be revealed later on... Maybe.


	3. Relations to Kaguya

Because it bugs me that only a few of the clans and characters are directly descended from this ancient Rabbit Goddess person... So I decided of course to bring in a few more and expand upon what we've been given...

 **Warnings:** Fan Clans, Fan Characters, Opinion, Controversy, Incredibly Twisted Family Tree, Spoilers(kind of...), Psychology, Ranting

 **Disclaimer:** The Tsumeito Clan is actually a clan that I found in another Author's fic and decided that I liked. Yes, I got permission to use them. They belong to Rae_Kid.

_Uchiha, Senju, Kaguya, Uzumaki, Otsutsuki, Hyuga, Hatake, Nohara, Otenki, Tsumeito, Ninjou, Scintilla, Urushi, Awai, Tenebrae, Ferox_

Yeah, that's sixteen different clans. Which, admittedly I kind of fussed over and spazzed and it doesn't entirely make sense but... It happened and it makes sense in my head and my own mini world. Which yeah... It makes sense to me.

Okay, so we know canon Naruto, we know the Prime timeline where it's obvious which Clans are descended from Kaguya if you actually care to think about it.

Otherwise known as the _Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Hyuga Kaguya_ and _Otsutsuki_ Clans. In canon these clans are clearly descended from Kaguya. The first three because they're all from Hagoromo's children Indra and Asura. The Hyuga and Otsutsuki get it explicitly stated during that movie and the Kaguya Clan is more of a logic bomb.

That's six canon clans descended from her. Thinking about it, that would almost be logical to keep as canon, but no I wanted to mix things up a bit. So I tossed in a few of my own fan-made clans and a few things from canon that in my head make sense to be related to her.

**Canon VS Fanon**

In all honesty, the _Hatake, Nohara_ and _Otenki_ clans are almost canon anyway. I mean I based them on canon things. I mean not entirely canon, but I can see them as fitting into canon as proper clans. Although considering that the Otenki Clan was something that I came up with based on an Anime filler episode, the one with Yota.

The _Tsumeito_ Clan actually belongs to someone else, as I mentioned. They're a medic clan, from Uzushiogakure... Also speaking of Medic clans, I see the Nohara as that... Not just based on Rin either, but a few other fanfics and subtle hints.

Purely fan made clans _Ninjou, Scintilla, Urushi, Awai, Tenebrae,_ and the _Ferox._ Yeah, some of them have clearly been mentioned or used by me before, example being the Scintilla Clan and the Urushi Clan. And I'm rather fond of the Ninjou Clan.

In all honesty when making these, I took the ones that made sense to exist in canon first, but then in felt kind of unbalanced. Since there were only nine clans... And I get weird with numbers, including the Tsumeito made sense after I had asked for permission to use them in my fics...

The Ninjou was kind of a logic bomb clan after I made them and then I just felt weird... Sixteen is a safety number for me kind of. Considering in almost all of my self-created Countries there's sixteen highly recognised clans. So I selected specific Clans that felt as though they would fit and then kind of bunched them together.

Canonically, The Otsutsuki Clan, is more closely related to the Hyuga and they're both from Hamura. The Uchiha is the cousin clan to the Senju and Uzumaki which are brother clans... Technically all three are sibling clans. Except that the Uzumaki and Senju both came from Asura while the Uchiha came from Indra. Also they're directly related to Hagoromo.

In my universe Hamura is the ancestor to the _Kaguya, Hyuga, Otsutsuki_ and _Urushi_ clans. Asura is the ancestor to the _Uzumaki, Senju, Nohara_ and _Ferox_ clans. Indra the _Uchiha, Hatake, Tsumeito_ and _Otenki_ clans. So where does that leave the _Ninjou, Scintilla, Awai_ and _Tenebrae_ clans?

Well I actually have this little extra sibling to both Hamura and Hagoromo. Hajime, who was actually made in an attempt to understand Kuro's existence just a little bit better. The forgotten brother, who fell and became nothing more than a piece of their mother's will. It would explain why the thing calls her "mother" anyway.

And he's the ancestor to the _Ninjou, Scintilla, Awai_ and _Tenebrae_ clans. So yeah I actually did think about this a fair bit.

Or as much as I ever really think about these things.

**Specifics**

Okay, here I'm going to expand just a touch on the actual details of the clans. Aka some background information and summarization that nobody will likely care about.

Uchiha: First off everyone's favourite sharingan bearing clan. Founded by Indra's first child Haigara they were the ones to inherit the Curse of Hatred and are one of the more well known honorable and elite clans. Typically the pale skinned and dark haired kind with dark eyes and known to be handsome if a bit stiff and can be described as stuck up.

Senju: Next come the Senju clan, with no real Kekkei Genkai to boast of unless you count the Mokuton the Senju Clan was founded by Rengusu and inherited the Will of Fire in contrast with their Uchiha cousins. Typically most members have brown hair and similar dark eyes like the Uchiha, they actually look fairly similar to the Uchiha aside from clothing and also their actions.

Uzumaki: With vibrant hair the Uzumaki are hard to miss, fuinjutsu specialists who don't really boast a Kekkei Genkai but rather extensive and large Chakra pools. The Uzumaki Clan was founded by Azayaka and they're characterized by their hyperactivity and a love of ramen and chaos.

Hyuga: More stoic and easily recognizable with their pale and pupilless eyes. The Hyuga are yet another noble clan, descended from Hamura and originally founded by Kirinusa they're well known for their Byakugan and taijutsu.

Kaguya: Next is the bloodthirsty Kaguya clan well known for their natures more than any distinct details about them. Originally founded by Tsurugi the only daughter of Hamura it's unknown where their blood thirsty nature came from. Although it's considered to be a side effect of their particular Kekkei Genkai.

Otsutsuki: Founded by the second child of Hamura the Otsutsuki Clan lives up on the moon. At least, those descended from Kusemono do. Mostly unknown it's best not to worry that much about this secluded Clan. They are however more in tune with the Alien Origin of Chakra and all of Shinobi than the rest of the family.

Ninjou: First born of Hajime's quadruplets Hiro founded what would later on become known as the Ninjou Clan. Wanders at heart none of this clan ever seem to settle down in one place. Constantly traveling it's hard to really recognise one unless you meet them together. The Ninjou are also one of the few Clans that still follow the teachings of Ninshu.

Hatake: Of Indra's children it was a small quirk that gave Nouka his white chakra. A small quirk that lead to the founding of the Hatake who initially began and thrived as a Samurai Clan. The silver hair that all members sport is quite distinctive alongside their white chakra.

Nohara: The single daughter that Asura had would become the founder of the Nohara medic Clan. Kigen, a mother to all those who followed her selected carefully the markings that would define them. The two purple rectangles that would tell everyone who they were. Interestingly enough, their chakra is always compatible with the chakra of others. It makes them uniquely perfect as healers.

Tsumeito: On the other side of things are the Tsumeito, founded by Indra's first daughter Awai. Hair like ash and black eyes like the Uchiha, the Tsumeito are rather unique in the way that they're suited to become medics. With regenerative abilities almost equal to the Uzumaki clan, but instead of having massive reserves, they have small reserves that regenerate incredibly quickly.(Again the Original creator is [Rae_Kid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Kid/pseuds/Rae_Kid) and most of this information is drawn from chapter 3 of their story [The Violent Tide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3888028))

Otenki: The last of Indra's children and another girl Storm was the founder of the Otenki Clan. Weather Manipulation is the name of this Clan's game. Much like the Ninjou the Otenki Clan spends most of their time moving around and not really settling down anywhere.

Scintilla: Kairo the only son of Hajime founded this clan of technology enthusiasts. Quite notable across the whole of Ikioi due to the way that they work with technology the Scintilla Clan are one of the more well known Clans outside of the normal list. Of course, due to their seclusion in the Secret Countries talk of them is kept more to rumours and heresy than actual facts.

Urushi: Hamura's final child, Shouni was the one who founded the Urushi clan. Mistaken rather often for sick this clan is poisonous. Not generally by nature but to their very blood. Poison runs strongly through their veins and every member has fangs and a sickly pallor to their skin. Interestingly enough, they make up a clan of honorable thieves at this point.

Awai: Believed to be completely wiped out the Awai clan was founded by Aries one of Hajime's three daughters. Well known for their penchant for story telling this Clan when it was around was made up of performers, writers and general creators. A peaceful Clan the Awai mysteriously disappeared sometime during the Warring Clans Era.

Tenebrae: Founded by Hajime's last daughter Akuma it's no wonder that this Clan got the well known moniker as the Clan of Demons. Each and every member of this clan seems tied to the darker side of the supernatural. Able to call upon "demons" and force them to do their bidding this Clan is excellent at working from the shadows.

Ferox: The final Clan with a pure relation to Kaguya along with the original Otsutsuki is the Ferox. Founded by Asura's last child Ferdinand the Ferox inherited the Ikimonoton Kekkei Genkai. At a glance they're unassuming, aside from the animals that they attract to themselves and tame. Aside from the fact that any and all members of this clan can create animals at will.

**Warring Clans Era?**

For the most part, all of these Clans avoided each other, or were in conflict during the WCE. The most obvious here being the Uchiha and the Senju. And then slightly less obvious the Senju and the Uzumaki, who actually kept somewhat stable relations with one another.

Aside from that let's actually go through this. During the WCE the world of Ikioi was pretty much Chaos. It eventually split between the Western and the Eastern Halves only after the SVE got started. So there was a lot of crossovers between the cultures that were only just beginning to find themselves. Theses Clans descended directly from the originator of chakra herself were no exception to this.

Which lead to rather mixed relations. The Kaguya Clan as a rule generally hated all equally, except that they had a maybe somewhat friendly partnership with the Urushi Clan. The Urushi Clan in turn would support the Kaguya as long as they were able to keep to the shadows. As long as they didn't have to really fight for themselves. Interestingly enough some of the more ancient records of the Urushi Clan seem to imply that they also had contact with the Otsutsuki Clan up on the moon for a good while before ultimately losing contact.

The Awai and Ninjou Clans were implied to be close before the Awai Clan ultimately disappeared seemingly wiped off the face of Ikioi. According to the Ninjou they weren't dead, merely displaced, rumours of Jikuusekai's existence also began to occur around this time although if there is any relation between the two events it's murky at best. The Tsumeito and Nohara Clans were also involved in this relationship between Clans before breaking off and apart.

The Tsumeito would later end up close allies with the Uzumaki in time for the founding of Uzushiogakure while the Nohara would ally with the Hatake Clan and keep up distant contact with the Ninjou Clan. The Otenki Clan would begin their nomadic life after it kept getting disrupted by the Hyuga and Ferox Clans fighting for a claim over territory and something about a ball game. Mostly that was ignored.

Generally the Otenki Clan were avoided though they had decent relations with both the Uchiha and Senju neither Clan knowing that they had contact with the other. The Uchiha Clan also had an incredibly strong alliance with the Scintilla Clan. It was often noted that there were a fair few marriages between the two Clans during the WCE. Other than that, the Scintilla Clan were implied to be on at least cordial terms with the Uzumaki as there were at least two marriages between the Clans.

The Ninjou were actually on cordial terms with all of their cousin clans. They weren't ever stated to be too close, or too far from any of the clans directly related to them. Also they tended to adopt in strays from the other Clans if the circumstances were right.

Ad for the Tenebrae Clan they much like the Kaguya at the time seemed to make it a general rule to not get too close to anyone around them. They often seemed to ally with the Uchiha against the Senju though for reasons known only to them. Also the entire Clan still refers to Kuro Zetsu as a demon beyond anything that they could create or control.

The Tsumeito actively avoided the Hyuga, there was a lot of bad blood between the two clans for reasons that are still mostly unknown to the modern day. It's just known that both Clans seem to hate one another on principal, the Uzumaki Clan also never seemed to be comfortable around the Hyuga either, but that was probably more due to the Kago no Tori no Juin(Caged Bird Curse Seal).

The Ferox Clan actually seemed to get along fairly well with the Senju when they weren't busy fighting with the Hyuga or fending off attacks from the Kaguya Clan. They also were often apologetic towards the Otenki Clan but didn't have any way to make up for the damage.

The Nohara and Hatake Clan as allies seemed to mostly try to avoid the areas with the most conflict but often found themselves supporting the opposite Clan to the other. The Nohara tended to support their closer relatives in the Senju Clan while the Hatake preferred supporting the Uchiha, it was pure luck and chance that these differing opinions never lead to the two clans fighting. Though it did lead to a fair bit of passive aggressiveness on the part of both Clans.

As a final note, the Urushi and Scintilla Clans absolutely hated one another. If at any point a member of either clan would meet it would spark an argument that would eventually dissolve into a fight almost on the level of one between an Uchiha and a Senju. This hatred has continued to fester even in the generations after the WCE and it's origin is unknown beyond the fact that Kuro definitely had a hand in it, just as he had a hand in the animosity between the Uchiha and Senju.

(If anyone is actually able to follow all of this I give Kudos to you because wow, I think that I can barely follow it and I'm the one who figured it all out... I need a chart. Ugh...)

**Other Interesting Facts**

Well, I actually had this weird idea that if a single member from each particular Clan were to join together and form a group. That is a group of sixteen with each person being from a different Clan they might have the potential to completely seal away Kaguya and Kuro Zetsu for good. It would take them all putting aside their differences though, take them truly coming together and accepting one another, and the use of Ninshu.

Effectively, this situation is an impossibility. But incredibly amusing to think about. The seal in question would be called: _General Sedecim: Inferis de Carcere Infinitum(Sixteen Clans: Underworld's Infinite Prison)_

Unfortunately. Kuro Zetsu has made quite sure that none of them would ever think of even trying. Even the Ninjou Clan has not considered doing it. And they've collected quite a few extra members who are technically members of the other clans that make up this twisted family.

Other than that, yes for those wondering the Awai Clan when they disappeared actually moved to Jikuusekai. It was to escape from Kuro, who at the time seemed well on his way to actually wipe them out. There's actually a handful of the Tsumeito Clan and the Uzumaki Clan who live their with them, along with a few Uchiha like Ryuuko.

Finally, in regards to genetics. No matter who they marry, anyone from these clans will find that their genes are dominant. Or mostly dominant anyway, there have only been a few reported cases where they've become recessive, and usually that's because it turns out the other person is also distantly related to one of these sixteen clans.

In short, the only time that the genes for these Clans aren't dominant is when they're marrying someone else who's descended from one of the original alien Otsutsuki. This makes it both easier and harder to keep their bloodlines and clans pure.

Of all these clans only a few know that they were originally descended from Aliens. Those clans; Hyuga, Ninjou, Otsutsuki, Tenebrae, and Kaguya. The Tsumeito might be aware, but they've never really indicated one way or another if they do.


	4. Path of Peace, Path of Trauma

_**More Thoughts on the Sharingan** _

Okay, so everyone remembers my kind of rant on the Sharingan right? Well okay, I decided to do a bit more thinking. And world-building. Especially because of what I have planned for BAON and NSA... vaguely anyway.

So here we go. More talk about the Sharingan and the Uchiha Clan.

First off, let's stop to think about it for a moment. The initial activation of the Sharingan has always seemed to be in a situation where they're motivated to protect, to help, or just through pure willpower alone right? So that's a basis right...

Now what about my little title for this, Path of Peace, Path of Trauma... Well, since everyone knows how freaking annoyed I was over the Mangekyo only being achievable through trauma, I decided to go another way as well. Peace, as in the achievement of a deep inner peace, and inner calmness could also possibly activate/unlock the Mangekyo.

Of course, this is really difficult as you can imagine. Because to achieve inner peace you would need to be able to look at every aspect of your life and understand, to be able to find satisfaction in the good things and acceptance of the bad things that have happened to you. To truly treasure and cherish the bonds of friendship and family that you have made, and to be at one with the world around you and truly happy with what you've done and what you're doing.

Inner peace doesn't necessarily mean that you are achieving perfection, or entirely happy, but that you accept everything that you're doing and have done and that you're able to understand yourself.

It's basically reflecting on your life thus far and not feeling regret, deep sadness or dissatisfaction. It's coming to a covenant(or agreement) with yourself and the state of things. Being at peace with yourself. Which is already incredibly hard for most normal people to achieve.

> _Go ahead, tell me that you're satisfied with your life and the way that you're living. Tell me that you're happy and proud and that you've come to terms with your mistakes and don't spend hours occasionally wondering how you could have done better! Tell me!_

So yeah, you can imagine that this would be even harder for the Uchiha to achieve. Therefore, it's not that unreasonable to think that it might be a way to get the Mangekyo. Achieving inner peace and coming to terms with your own life, that's the Path of Peace.

On the other hand... the obvious Path of Trauma. Motivated by loss and grief, desperation and fear.

It's pain plain and simple. Regret and hatred, unlike peace and acceptance that breed love this is where the Curse of Hatred seems to be real. Where it seems to be inescapable. Something that's impossible to circumvent and avoid. And yet, this one comes with the loophole that you probably don't need to kill someone you deeply care for to do it.

As said, the main part of this is loss, it's grief.

So just the very image of losing someone you care for. The thought that you'll never see them again, that should be the trigger. Which means it's a little loop-hole-ish. But I know that grief, you don't have to be there when someone dies if you care enough just hearing about it, or being led to believe it will be enough to weigh on you heavily and painfully. A vice around your heart and noose around your neck.

So those are the two paths for the Mangekyo that I have thought about.

Both of them are well hard I would suppose. Although clearly, it's probably easier to get traumatized rather than to find peace. Also, once you have the Mangekyo, I imagine that you can't just lose it. So even if you later lose that inner peace that I've proposed, you'd still have the Mangekyo.

And I'm done.

Just try to imagine where this came from...


	5. Sun, Moon and Out of Context Earth

So...

On the topic of Clans, and relations... let's talk some symbolism. More specifically the symbolism that ties them to the Sun and the Moon... and also I guess a little bit about the Ki/Physical versus Chi/Spiritual side of things because there's a lot to really cover here.

First of all, let's talk inspiration for this thought train... DOS, yes, [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine). Or really one of its spinoff stories; [Beyond the Stars](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11683248/1/Beyond-the-Stars). Now before anyone mentions anything about DOS having since jossed what that fic offered as an explanation behind Shikako's existence the symbolism is still incredibly apt and fitting in regards to the characters and world building... even beyond the scope of what DOS offers... and that's... important. At least, it's important to me anyway...

So... I have sort of taken that, and shifted to my world building, especially where the clans are concerned and this is what has resulted from it.

So first of all, let's get the most important thing out of the way.

Sun and Moon AKA the issue that canon had in the first place.

Since the Senju were sort of related to the sun in the sense of warmth and light, growth to ties into that. And of course the Uzumaki with their energy and life force to spare. Also, the sun is light, bright. Fittingly this suits the Senju and the Uzumaki as cousin clans... as for the other two clans who I relate back to Asura as his descendants... we have the Nohara and the Ferox.

And while technically I could cut them out of the whole symbolism, that's probably not what people want to find out... But unfortunately this is where inheritance and traits come in... Because while they're still cousin clans to these ones. It's fainter. Because the Nohara a healers... soothers... which while that does still relate to the sun and rejuvenation... it's not really big. They're more of a light in the darkness I suppose and the Ferox... well most of their symbolism is more in regards to animals so...

It's just faded for them. Although, in a way, they're more towards the life symbolism relating to the sun... so yeah. Warmth and life... so yeah. Also clarity, which yes, definitely the Nohara Clan, as medics they would need to be able to provide clarity.

Now...

On the other side Indra, the Uchiha and the Moon.

First off, straight away, emotions are a big moon symbol along with dreams, secrets and cycles. All of which are definitely related to the Uchiha Clan. But also we get more, because while it's not often brought up, the moon is still a _feminine_ symbol and everyone knows that the Uchiha Clan arguably have some of the prettiest pretty boys out of everyone... Well yeah. Also the moon has symbolism in regards to balance... Especially where the ebb and flow of the tides are concerned.

Moving on, the Hatake also fit incredibly well with the moon symbolism. Because the animal I associate with them, Wolves are tied to the moon. Howling at the moon, and guardians. As for the other two, the Tsumeito and the Otenki. Well, the Otenki Clan's kekkei genkai their Hiyori, well it's very emotion based. As for the Tsumeito, well, renewal, transitions and fertility might come in here... so yeah.

" _Now that I lay it out like this I feel more like the Yin-Yang relation fits for Asura and Indra... Asura the Yang and Indra the Yin... oh well..."_

Okay, moving on from the Sun and the moon, let's talk about the next part of this. Ki versus Chi. Physical versus Spiratual... and again, this set first.

And this is more towards their inheritance from Hagoromo rather than in general. So we'll go with the beginning of this mess. Asura and Indra. I don't know how people would find this hard... because it's pretty obvious what they inherited... I mean just look at their abilities, look at their descendants, JUST LOOK AT THEM!

Indra=Chi

Asura=Ki

Nothing more needs to be said about this. Literally nothing more...

Oh wait. Yes there is. Because while this is what canon gives us, and what I've built up by introducing new clans and ideas. There's still more to cover. Hamura's line, and well... _Hajime's line_. Not to mention what I mean by Out of Context Earth.

So let's get down to it then.

Sun and Moon. Straight away, the Hyuga and the Otsutsuki clan are the moon, and also the ones to inherit Hamura's Chi... Just... straight away this is obvious. Also they're more on the positive side of it... well at least compared to the Uchiha they are... I mean seriously. Although the Otsutsuki clan did kind of implode so they're not the greatest either...

Which means that the Kaguya and the Urushi relate to the Sun... which while fitting brings up a few questions in regards to the Urushi clan that I'll probably talk about more in depth when I actually cover them and their Yakusatsu kekkei genkai later. But their relation to Ki is plainly obvious. I mean the Kaguya have their Shikotsumyaku, and the Urushi literally have poison flowing through their veins... yeah.

Both of these clans show more of the negative sides of the Ki/Sun symbolism... at least in comparison to how the others have been built up.

Finally moving onto the last line. Hajime's descendants... and right away. This is divisive. Since only the Scintilla and the Tenebrae really matter in regards to this kind of symbolism.

Scintilla = Sun/Chi and the Tenebrae = Moon/Ki. Mixing it up. As for the Awai and Ninjou... well, they have their own symbolism that can be pretty much summed up in this way. Awai=Space. And as for the Ninjou... well they'll come up later, because they have a bit of an important role in regards to the final part that this is about.

Anyway to simplify this I'll basically narrow it down to the simplest way of explaining things.

Sun: Asura's descendants, Kaguya, Urushi and Scintilla Clan

Moon: Indra's descendants, Hyuga, Otsutsuki and Tenebrae Clan

" _Basically Asura and Indra are the baseline for the majority or the symbolism... but also dark versus light"_

Now, finally time for the fun part.

The Earth. The center the grounder, the balancing point. The mother to all the others... so yeah. First of all, I refer to this as Out of Context because for the most of the part, those who I've decided on as the Earth to each set come from outside of their lines. Not related to Kaguya or any of her children. I mean they could potentially be related to some other member of her Space Alien Clan, but that's not too likely. They're probably a line from some family who was there from the very beginning and survived the shift that gave everyone on the planet of Ikioi chakra.

So, the Earth.

It's the accommodator, always there and you can't exactly avoid it... not that you can avoid the Sun or the Moon but hey... Also it's the thing that the moon rotates around even as it orbits the sun. So pretty important. Also it's what gives rise to life. So yeah.

Now then...

What Clans fit this?

Well, I might have been a bit biased, or way too influenced by that fic but. For the Indra-Asura lines... I kind of tend to default "well, obviously it's the Nara!" which well yeah. I mean that's not a bad thing, but it's not exactly the best thing either. Since well, the Nara are the Nara and notoriously unmotivated. It's not that they don't fit or work, it's more that they just aren't proactive about it. Now that said, let me explain why it does work.

Strategy, logic and the understanding of knowing when to simply stop and let the world pass you by. The Nara are a very grounded and level Clan. At least in most cases they are. So ultimately, I think that yes, I'll stick with the Nara for the Earth that relates in to Hagoromo's children and that line up.

So the Nara are the first Earth based Clan... and probably the laziest one. Because they just, don't want to bother with any of that nonsense.

Now then... For Hamura's descendants there's the Enishi Clan.

Yep, another fan clan, because honestly I have too many ideas and feelings and just... I express them mostly through world building which leads to new clans to populate the world of Ikioi. The same goes with concepts that I like but don't entirely want to explore in a full world sense... So... the Enishi Clan.

My fan clan. The Enishi...

Vikings.

And before anyone says it, NO THEY DON'T WEAR HORNED HELMETS. Also they're more lax about it I guess. More like a community and family, and well... yeah. Okay to be perfectly honest, I am not an expert on Vikings, or anything of the sort, and I know that there are inaccuracies with them, but to be fair, the Ninja in the world of Naruto aren't exactly the most accurate either... except maybe the ANBU, but hey...

Anyway, the fact is, the Enishi are a Clan of Vikings. And they have their home, a small village and a community. With the Clan Head taking the position of Chieftain, or the leader. Anyway, the Clan of course has it's splitting in a class sense, and everything... also farming, taking care of one another... and of course, the boats. And going off on raids... or trading by sea. They mostly reside within Mizu no Kuni... and well... with the way I've described them it might seem kind of strange to pick them as the Earth right?

I mean between the Hyuga and the Kaguya anyway... And even between the Otsutsuki and the Urushi... except that it's really not.

And the reason why is the Kekkei Genkai that I've given them. The Kihan, literally translated I mean the word _Bond_ but anyway... This Kihan manifests in several different ways, but the most important is a connection to those who each member of the Enishi Clan. On a low level every member of the clan is connected to each other and even their out of Clan friends. That's their kekkei genkai... but that's only part of it. Because it's kind of a joke, a way to have soulbonds... without having soulbonds...

Entirely platonically of course, because really.

So each member is connected to everyone, but also they have this one particularly strong connection to one particular person... and they are incredibly protective and even jealous over these bonds. So yeah...

As for why this makes them fit the Earth well... they protect and shield and care for one another. Also... they're farmers most of the time when they're not off out in the sea. Living pretty chill in their homes... Just don't expect the best of strategists from this set, you'll get some rock solid support and protection... but not the brightest bulbs from the box...

Finally, the last line.

Between the Scintilla/Sun and the Tenebrae/Moon, well this is why I didn't mention the Ninjou earlier. Because this is where they slot in. And I know it seems kind of contrived. I mean I came up with all these explanations for why the other sets have their Earth from outside the group but... Primarily the Ninjou was a Clan that I made because of the idea of Ninshu and my need to actually explore it. Now... with that out of the way.

The Ninjou is literally an entire clan of peacemakers. Which means that quite a large number of the Clan is made up of people who were adopted in as children. Oh sure the main family, and the majority of the clan are still born into the clan and grew up in it... but as a result. The Ninjou clan has some serious issues regarding how mixed it is. So because of this, the Ninjou is the most fitting for the final Earth. Because they have the teachings and the history and damn if they don't have the proper symbolism.

I mean hey.

They literally will open their arms up to all and welcome you into the clan, shield and protect. Provide for all who need it. Just like a mother really. Which is what's the most important.

So in the end, that's how it is.

 **TL:DR:** Asura's Decendants are the Sun, Indra's the Moon and the Nara are the Earth. The Hyuga and Otsutsuki(Modern) are the Moon, the Kaguya and Urushi are the Sun, and the Enishi are the Earth. The Scintilla are the Sun, Tenebrae the moon, and the Ninjou the Earth.


	6. Clan Cultures: Samurai

So, considering how I form my Clans, and then talk about them... I should probably actually do some world building in regards to what each category that my Clans fall into means... And well... I'll be starting with my Samurai Clans, because while it would be logical to start with the ones everyone knows, Shinobi Clans... I'm not one for logic. So I'll share the information in the form of the ones that I find the most interesting to the ones that I find... well less interesting.

Accuracy will vary... but to be honest since when was Naruto accurate in the first place?

So, to start this off... Samurai.

" _The Honourable Spiritual Warrior"_

Most well known as the military forces of Tetsu no Kuni there is much more to the Samurai of Ikioi than that. While many of the samurai clans who live in Ikioi do remain in Tetsu, that's far from the only place that they reside in. While samurai clans are less common than shinobi that does not mean that they're any less wide spread.

In fact, honestly samurai clans have more of a spread, since there are several that can be found in the Western Lands of Ikioi alongside knight clans and various merchant clans.

In regards to strength and training, it's arguable that samurai are much more disciplined than shinobi. Focusing more on meditation and the spiritual side of things rather than the power and force of the jutsu that they are able to use. Where many samurai are considered a little bit idealistic by shinobi that's not really accurate. It's more that samurai take more time to learn about and study the nature of things rather than just learning the use of chakra and leaving it at that.

One of the biggest things is studying the seven spiritual chakras, and the eight gates.

While not many of these clans will use the techniques that involve either set, the knowledge is well spread among samurai clans. Mainly for helping to ease any blockages that may occur in the spiritual chakras or to stretch the gates, and to help with healing. Since the understanding of the purpose that each spiritual chakra serves enables them to run their greater chakra smoother through their body and achieve a greater balance within their own Chi.

Understanding the gates allows them to understand their body, and to clear out any issues that may pop up within the gates. Which while rarer, do still occasionally occur. But mostly they merely study the eight gates to formalize counter techniques and jutsu to those who actually do use the gates to power themselves up.

Aside studying the inner workings of their Ki and Chi, samurai clans often send their younger members between the ages of eleven and twenty to study at the various temples around Ikioi. To learn more about the planet that they actually live on by interacting a little bit with the Acror in the air around them. To meditate and study on more spiritual things rather than just what makes up the chakra within them.

As a result many samurai do tend to be rather idealistic talking about what they have learnt at the temples and many are somewhat conflict adverse. Oh that's not to say that they won't fight, and in fact all samurai are fearsome opponents despite their ideologies, it just means that they're more than likely to offer up a peaceful solution and attempt to at least try to talk things through first. They are very honourable and when the peaceful solution doesn't work they accept that they'll have to fight.

And they are effective in a fight, and many shinobi have learnt to fear them in battle.

Samurai as a general rule, mostly train in the use of the sword, particularly Iaidō, use of the bow, and of course various Bushidojutsu that are handed down within a clan. And the women of samurai clans are taught to manage the household, money management, children and the education. They are still given a chance to learn to fight. Usually by learning Tantojutsu, and using a weapon called the kaiken. They're expected to be able to fight and defend the house from anyone who might be a threat.

As a result, Samurai tend to be slightly more role focused when compared to shinobi.

Since they still have a predisposition for assuming that the women will guard the home and take care of the majority of teaching the youngest children respect while the men will learn to fight and defend from the outside of the compound.

Although in more recent years this has slowly been changing and things are beginning to even out in some clans. Although, it hasn't been uncommon in the past of a few clans for the clan to be led by a women. Notably, the Hatake clan tends to be Matriarchal since the clans women had more time to run the clan while the men were out doing their best to protect the clan and serve the daimyo of the time.

Which leads to the next point.

Loyalty.

Samurai clans have a deep focus on loyalty and following the one who holds the position over them. Graciously offering them land to live on building their clan compounds and offering them jobs to protect and shield the people from harm. To work at the temples. And this sense of loyalty, and honoring, respecting the daimyo is taught to their younger generations. It's considered one of the highest honors to a samurai raised person to offer themselves up in this way, to protect and follow the daimyo's orders.

Aside their military teachings the Samurai clans are not so dismissive of civilian skills. Educating the younger members of the clan is very important to them, and they take the time out of the day to teach the children calligraphy, how to read and write, poetry, art, tea ceremonies and rock gardens. Some samurai clans also teach weaving, and various musical instruments to the younger generations to give them some other skills to use.

Still the specific teachings passed down vary from clan to clan, and things change from generation to generation.

In most samurai clans, marriage is typically arranged by betrothal contracts. With the parents setting up the partners. The family of the future wife, would of course offer a dowry for the marriage and divorces are incredibly rare. Even though most couples don't really meet each other until they're ready to actually get married.


End file.
